WTF !
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Une épidémie envahit le monde. Chaque personnes tombent un jour ou l'autre dans le coma dans ce nouveau monde. Et personne n'y fait exception. Même Sakura qui combat ses envies. Et quand elle cède, Hinata s'affole : Allo ? Docteur ? Oui, c'est très grave ! Mon ami est devenu gaga, et elle ne cesse de répéter un prénom. Elle est tombée amoureuse ! OS complètement débile, venez lire!


Bonjour tout le monde ! D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais cette histoire m'est venue quand j'écrivais le chapitre 6 de « j'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit un adieu ». J'ai donc délaissé mes deux fics pour écrire ce gros délire que je voulais absolument mettre par écrit !

C'est un gros délire qui m'est venue en voyant mon meilleur ami se prendre un râteau. Très bonne inspiration, je dois dire. Je suppose qu'Adrien et Cameron sauront de quoi je veux parler… Je tenais absolument à remercier ma bêta qui est ABSOLUMENT GENIAL ! Elle a commencé une fiction qui m'a transporté. Je fais de la publicité par la même occasion, parce que je l'adore !  
Bonne lecture !

WTF !

_ Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Achèves-moi st 'eu plaît ! Gémis Hinata, d'un ton lugubre.  
_ Non, moi d'abord ! Gémis Ino, à son tour, étalée sur sa table de cours de tout son poids.  
_Taisez-vous...! ( … Jolie ! )

Les trois filles, étalées sur leur table de physique-chimie, baillaient, et se chamaillaient. Les cheveux emmêlés dans leurs doigts, on aurait plutôt dit des yétis blond, rose et noir. Quelques stylos ornaient leurs chevelures. Et un compas pour la très belle Sakura. Mais ces trois filles ne faisaient pas exception dans cette classe de terminale S. Oui, dans cette classe de vingt élèves, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui faisait exception. A vrai dire, même le professeur, Kakashi-Sensei, était affalé contre son bureau, avec un filet de bave coulant de sa virile bouche. Sasuke Uchiwa, était comme à son habitude de play-boy « je ne m'occupe que de mon cul » en train de draguer une fille trop superficiel, au goût de notre chère Sakura. Ce mec la répugnait profondément, aussi profondément que l'endroit où sa langue était logée dans la bouche de son jouet. Autant dire qu'il la dégoûtait. Elle poussa un long gémissement ponctué d'une injure envers ce p'tit fils pourris gâté qui se trouvait aussi être un véritable enfoiré. Mais un gros alors. Il tapait dans le must du must. Et ne parlons pas de son frère aîné… Les jérémiades des amies de Sakura commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle eut donc l'idée du siècle pour un sujet de discussion.

_ Dites les filles. Vous en pensez quoi de la connerie que Naruto nous avait ressortis il ya pas longtemps ? Je sais même plus comment ça s'appelle tellement c'est gros comme connerie.

_ Euh laquelle ? Parce que tu sais Sakura-chan, Il en a tellement dit que si tu nous donnes pas de précisions, on va jamais réussir à trouver.

_ Mais vous savez ! Le truc entre un mec et une fille, dit Sakura, encore avachie sur sa trousse qui faisait office de coussin, et puis, t'étais pas censée être la plus intelligente entre nous trois Hinata ?

_ Ahhhh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Euh, c'était l'amour non ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'était de ça dont je parlais. Vous en pensez quoi ? À part que c'est la plus grosse connerie au monde. Essayez d'innover quoi, acquiesça Sakura, en plein tête à tête avec sa table, en levant le doigt.

_ Je me demande bien quel est le con qui a inventé ce concept. Ça sert juste à faire pleurer les adolescentes et à faire délirer les p'tites fifilles.

_ De toute, façon les mecs, c'est tous des salopards, cria Sakura.

Et là, une fille blonde surexcitée se leva de sa chaise, et brandit son poing en un signe de guerre.

_ Tous des salooooooooooooooooooooooooooops ! Cria-t-elle, en agitant la tête, égale à la féministe chevronnée qu'elle était.

_ Vous pensez qu'un jour on tombera amoureuse ? Questionna Hinata, en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha nouveau-né.

_ Hinata. Si ça nous arrive, je me bute et après, je vous flingue !

Puis, on entendit un grognement. Le professeur s'était réveillé à cause du bruit et avait l'air d'une humeur « tête dans le cul, cul dans le brouillard ». Se rendant compte du liquide coulant de sa bouche, et de ses cheveux décoiffés, il essuya vite fait, bien fait la salive sur son menton, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce qui ne changea approximativement rien. Il pivota sur sa chaise, et leva la tête vers le plafond. Il regarda l'horloge, et fit volte-face pour observer la classe dont il avait la responsabilité. Long soupir. Il détestait s'occuper de féministe en herbe, de p'tit fils à papa pourri-gâté, de filles dont la vocation laissait franchement à désirer et de futur ermite reclus. Or, sa classe ne possédait que ça. Sauf quelques exceptions. Et puis, ça ne sonnait que dans vingt-minutes. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de tous les tuer ou les massacrer avec pour seule mobile de l'avoir réveillé avec brutalité. Sachant qu'il ne resterait pas calme longtemps, et qu'un bâillement lui titillait la bouche, il décida de les faire sortir avant l'heure. Mais en silence attention, sinon ça allait barder pour leurs petits culs.  
Tous les élèves enfin sortis, il put enfin reposer sa tête sur son bureau chéri d'amour qu'il aime très très fort de son tout p'tit cœur.

[…]

_ A plus Sakura-chan !

_ Au revoir Hinata ! Dit Sakura en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

Sakura reporta son attention sur le portail noir qui composait l'épreuve qu'elle devait franchir pour avoir accès à sa tartine chérie au St Hubert Omega3 . Elle farfouilla dans son sac, cherchant ses clés, et éjecta au passage quelques clinex usagés. Elle trouva enfin l'objet de ses rêves, et le brandit dans les airs, très fière d'elle. Elle l'enfourna dans le portail et tourna plusieurs fois, faisant grincer le vieux portail érodé par le temps. Elle referma vite fait, et courut vers la deuxième porte. Elle se colla à cette dernière, humant avec avidité l'odeur des petits financiers tout chauds de sa mère. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte, traversa les escaliers en pierre, en balançant ses vieilles converses dans l'air renfermé du garage. Elle monta les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte avec brutalité. La douce odeur de la fleur d'oranger lui emplit les narines, la faisant planer pendant quelques secondes. Et elle avait droit à ce plaisir chaque lundi. Ça fait plus d'effet que l'ecstasy, et c'est beaucoup moins cher. Que du bénef. Elle voguait vers la source de la délicieuse odeur en criant à sa mère qu'elle était rentrée, et se rua vers la cuisine. Elle analysa rapidement la pièce, guettant d'où venait cette somptueuse odeur.

Frigo ? Jamais ! Table ? Rien. Four ? A l'extérieur non, mais à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire… Elle ouvrit la petite porte de fer, et manqua de se brûler en voulant palper la préparation de sa mère. Elle attrapa les marxises bisounours de sa mère et sortit la grille. Elle chopa un cannelé et le goba goulûment, savourant la saveur qui se délivrait sur son palais. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en agitant son doigt, injuriant au passage son idiotie de ne pas avoir attendu que le plat refroidisse. Elle sortit de la cuisine et s'avachit dans le canapé du salon. Elle lança un regard à son sac de cours, se disant qu'elle devait faire ses devoirs. Trop loin. Ça sera donc pour une autre fois. Elle regarda devant elle, observant son écran plasma en attendant qu'il s'allume, et eut la lumineuse idée qu'il lui fallait une télécommande. Aucune envie de bouger. Elle fondit alors sur son portable, fraîchement sortit de la poche de son jean. Elle tapota quelques nombres et l'écran se déverrouilla. Elle regarda ses nouveaux messages, et décida de parler avec Ino.

[…]

Boutique. N'avait-elle que ce mot à la bouche ? Sakura poussa un long soupir et cala un peu plus contre lit, exaspérée par l'obsession de mon amie. Les discussions avec elle ne se résumaient en général qu'aux fraîches nouvelles sorties de la bouche des catins de son lycée. En faisant absolument tout pour dériver sur le fait que les mecs soient tous des enfoirés de première, et le top du top, sur les boutiques. Elle chercha vite fait une quelconque excuse pour échapper à cette torture mentale, et fut fière d'elle en voyant que sa blonde préférée avait gobé mon excuse qui était entre nous, une excuse des plus pourrie. Sakura, elle, rêvait de discussions constructives qui ne parlent pas que de boutique, ou de rumeurs, ou de nouvelles bottes. Elle dériva alors sur la conversation fraîchement crée avec Hinata. Cette fille devait être la plus folle des trois. Et c'est pour ça qu'elles l'aimaient. Une fois, un certain Naruto, qui était un abruti fini, tout nouvellement converti à l'attitude de Monsieur Uchiwa s'était intéressé à elle. Il s'était souvent moqué d'elle en primaire. Et puis, quand elle est devenue une femme – en même temps que nous -, il commença à s'intéresser et à ne plus la rabaisser. Nous avions eu peur qu'elle tombe dans le piège qu'était l'Amour. Certes, en dépit de toutes ces farces et gamineries, elle l'avait secrètement aimé. Mais, cette fille était la plus vicieuse de leur joyeuse et colérique bande. Elle s'était alors rapprochée de Naruto, l'air de rien. Elle jouait les petites filles timides, et pas sûres d'elles. Et Le jour arriva. Oui, le jour que Hinata attendait depuis de longues années. Le jour où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Le jour où il s'est fait humilier en public devant toute le lycée.

_Flashback_

_Nous suivions Hinata depuis quelques temps, décelant une Poker face dans son petit air timide. Et ce fameux jour arriva. Nous étions dans un petit couloir très emprunté tout de même un peu étroit où les murs étaient tagués, de différents… dessins. Naruto avait conduit Hinata à part, pendant une heure de cours pour lui faire sa déclaration, espérant être seul. Nous les suivions de très près bien sûr. Il avait rougi quelques secondes, sous le regard interrogatif et craintif de Hinata. Puis, il lui avait pris la main, et détourna la tête, toujours aussi rouge. Et il prononça les quelques mots qui ont l'effet habituel de rendre euphorique une fille._

__ Aimerais-tu sortir avec moi Hinata ?_

__ Oh Naruto-kun… Tu connais déjà la réponse, tu n'avais même pas besoin de demander._

Là, c'était lui qui avait été euphorique, entrevoyant déjà les multiples séances de plaisir futures avec son coup du moment. Il s'était approché d'elle, lentement, pour capturer ses lèvres. Il avait cru que c'était dans la poche. Et il était tombé de haut. Hinata s'était décalée vivement, laissant un Naruto surpris et confus.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais dire oui, sale enfoiré ?! Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je t'aimais réellement. Je t'avais bien dit que je me vengerais. Et cette vengeance, je l'ai dans cette petite cassette, avait-elle dit en mettant en evidence une cassette d'enregistrement audio. De plus, y' a rien de mieux que d'humilier en public pas vrai ? Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir. Maintenant, tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert. Vois combien ça fait mal, sale batard. Tu croyais que j'allais tomber dans ton piège ? Merci, mais la petite fille timide qui bégayait est morte depuis longtemps. Elle est morte le jour où tu l'as rejetée. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, l'avait-t-elle achevé en nous rejoignant d'un pas léger et en sifflotant un petit air. 

Oui, décidément Hinata était rancunière. Plus que moi d'ailleurs. Et ça, il fallait le faire. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et Morphée vint m'accueillir sous la forme d'un putain de beau gosse.

[…]

Donnant un râteau mémorable, je me réveillai subitement, encore apeurée par ce jeune homme torse nu qui était venu m'accueillir dans le pays des songes. Bon dieu qu'il était sexy, avec ses tablettes de chocolat, son air de Bad Boy viril… Wowowo ! What the ** ! A quoi tu penses Sakura ? J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, sûre et certaine que mon réveil m'indiquerait que j'étais en retard pour les cours. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, pour tomber sur un plafond. Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous ? C'était un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Et mon plafond était certes blanc mais n'a jamais, ô grand jamais était immaculé ! Il était blanc crème, avec des dizaines de taches sombres. Je tournai subitement la tête pour apercevoir une multitude de fils. J'essayai de me lever, en vain, me rendant compte que tous mes membres étaient engourdis. Ces fils, qui étaient reliés à une poche de liquide, étaient aussi reliés à mon bras. Je me redressai tant bien que mal et observai le nouvel environnement dans lequel j'étais. Tout était blanc. J'eus la subite envie de crier un cri d'admiration mais me retint en reconnaissant cet endroit. Une chambre d'hôpital. Et là, mon expression favorite s'imposait. Je criais alors un très beau, et très long :

_ What. The. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck !

Je passai une main sur mon cœur, essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Je sentais même mon sang pulser dans mes veines. J'étais affolée d'être dans cette chambre, sans en connaître la raison. Était-ce un médecin psychopathe qui m'avait emmené dans une chambre isolée pour me violer ? Oh mon Dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Oh my God ! Je me levai, combattant l'agent qui m'avait rendu toute molle et sautai du lit, prête à m'enfuir. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant place à Ino et Hinata. Elles me sautèrent dessus, moi, toujours incrédule.

_ Snifffffffff ! Sakuraaa-chan, imbécile, ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Pleurnicha Hinata, collée à mon bras en mode sangsue.

_ Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh grand froooooooooooont ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleu !

WTF ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

_ Euh, moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir les filles, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce bordel ? Demandais-je, en les repoussant gentiment.

_ Comment ça ? Me demanda Ino, les yeux grands ouvert, tandis que Hinata, il y avait la bouche en prime. Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ?

_ Le seul truc dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être endormie après avoir parlé avec toi, Ino, et d'avoir mangé ma tartine au Saint Hubert Omega3, me défendais-je

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je m'endors pendant la nuit et à mon réveil, on me regarde comme une folle parce que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

_ Sakura-chan, tu es tombée dans le coma. Pendant un mois. Ta mère nous a racontée. C'était le matin, et ton réveil sonnait depuis bien longtemps et au volume maximum. Ta mère, a pété un câble à cause du bruit et est venue voir. Et elle t'avait trouvé dans ton lit, endormie. Alors que ton réveil était à deux cents décibels. Elle t'a amenée à l'hôpital, affolée et nous a prévenues juste après. Expliqua Hinata. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien... ?

Je restais trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais estomaquée. Si on vous annonçait à vous, qu'en vous endormant normalement, vous êtes tombé dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois, hein ? Ça vous ferez quoi ? Ça vous laisserait sur le cul. Et bas je suis pareille que vous, ça m'a laissé sur le cul.

_ Oh bordel de merde… Réussis-je à marmonner.

Un bon début me direz-vous. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que la porte que Hinata avait soigneusement refermé s'ouvrit en trombe sur ma mère décoiffée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et affolée de plus. Je vais encore voir droit aux retrouvailles cucul la praline. Super. Mais c'est quand même ma mère alors faut bien faire au moins un effort.

[…]

_ Mais est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que j'avais ?

_ Non Mademoiselle, la cause reste toujours inconnue. Mais nous avons eu récemment trois cas similaires aux votre. Mais nous n'en savons toujours pas plus. Navré.

Navré. Navré ? Je t'en foutrais des navrés moi espèce de médecin de pacotille ! Je suis tombée dans les pommes et tu sais même pas pourquoi ? Et les machines, ça sert à quoi, hein ?! Ton diplôme, tu l'as eus où ? Dans une pochette surprise, je te parie ! Et puis, j'imagine bien quelle tête les trois autres ont fait en apprenant ce qui leur arrivait. Ils auraient fait la même que moi. Bref, ils n'auraient pas été contents et auraient piqué une crise de nerfs, exactement comme moi en fin de compte. C'est donc sur ces douces et délicates pensées que je resserrais mes poings, et faisais crisser ma bouche en signe de mécontentement. Ma mère, toujours à côté de moi écoutait attentivement, hypnotisée par la voix grave du médecin. Celui-ci lui passa quelques papiers qu'elle dut signer pour, apparemment, me laisser partir. Ceci fait, nous sortions de l'hôpital et nous nous engouffrions dans la voiture. Ma mère mit en route notre 4x4, établissant le contact, et appuya sur le champignon. C'était inquiétant, ce silence. Il était pesant. Trop, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de ma mère de laisser un tel silence occuper la place, elle qui était une pipelette dans l'âme. Je tentai alors de briser le silence :

_ Maman…

_ Bordel, mais tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu peur, hein ?! Cria-t-elle, en versant une larme.

Et je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle s'était inquiétée. Ses cheveux rose pale, qui étaient d'habitude d'un soin irréprochable, étaient décoiffés et gras. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus, et elle n'avait apparemment pas pris le temps de se maquiller. Oui, elle s'était vraiment très inquiétée.

_ Je suis désolé maman… Murmurais-je, transpercée par les lames de la culpabilité.

[…]

_ Y'a a eu des changements pendant que je faisais ma belle au bois dormant ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu vas voir ça par toi-même, mais je te préviens, ça fait bizarre, me répondis Hinata, le bras accroché au mien.

Et Ino, elle était où ? J'observais les alentours de la cour du lycée, espérant la voir dans un coin sur son portable. Mais, rien. C'était comme d'habitude, une file de filles devant Sasuke Uchiwa, des mecs dans des coins sombres en train de fumer, et des intellos plongés dans leurs bouquins. Et là, ce que je vis eut pour effet de me figer sur place. Statufiée. Temari, trônait sur les genoux de la personne qu'elle devait détester le plus au monde. Shikamaru. Un fainéant invétéré. Un génie du machisme. Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Alors dites-moi pourquoi ce flemmard était en train de rouler un patin à une de mes nouvelles amies, qui se trouve être une féministe de l'extrême ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie bordel ?! Pourquoi tout part en couille comme ça. Cette expression que j'avais apprise depuis mes huit ans devait encore une fois, malgré elle, bien résumer la situation : What The *** ? Et là, le comble, il passa une de ses mains baladeuse sous le tee-shirt punk de Temari. Et elle ne réagissait pas. Enfin, si elle gémissait de plaisir mais, elle ne le repoussait pas. Et le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. C'était ce sentiment nouveau qui émergeait en moi.

Ce lui de vouloir faire comme eux. Celui de connaitre l'amour. Tout ce que je détestais actuellement.

Mon esprit se déchirait intérieurement. Je détestais les humains de sexe masculin. Depuis que mon père nous avait délaissé ma mère et moi pour une blondasse. Depuis que la personne qui disait m'aimer m'a rejeté du jour au lendemain pour une rouquine. Je ramenais mes mains sur mon visage, et entourait mon corps de mes bras. Comme un signe de protection. Comme pour arrêter les tremblements qui s'emparaient de mon corps. Je cherchais une protection. Des bras forts et protecteurs. Ceux d'un homme. Et voilà que je recommençais ! Plus j'y pensais, et plus je m'enfonçais. Mais ma volonté ne faillira pas. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner aux hommes. Je me repris, me tournant la tête, et cria à Hinata que je la retrouverais plus tard. Je commençai alors à courir à travers la foule, pour contourner le bâtiment.

Là-bas, il y avait une fontaine. Et une douche froide me ferait le plus grand bien. J'entendis Hinata hurler mon nom pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'arrivais finalement dans ce petit coin de paradis où la nature était encore vierge de toute trace laissé par l'homme. Mis à part une petite fontaine où l'eau était potable, et toujours à bonne température. Je m'approchais, faisant craquer au passage quelques branches sous mes pieds. Je formais une coupelle avec mes deux mains et recueillis l'eau pour en pencher ma tête. J'avalai goulûment l'eau fraîche, et en recueillis de nouveau pour m'asperger, histoire de me refroidir en ce matin de Printemps. Un frisson me parcourut en même temps que l'eau dévalait mon cœur. Et en même temps que je remarquais que Sasuke Uchiwa était là, à me regarder. D'ailleurs, il esquissa un sourire. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je suivis alors où son regard convergeait. Je remarquai alors que je portais un tee-shirt blanc et qu'il était mouillé. L'enfoiré ! Je relevais vite ma main, pour cacher ce qu'il regardait mais il ne s'intéressait déjà plus mon décolleté. Il me fixait moi. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'approcha lentement, et sûr de lui. Je rougissais alors devant l'intensité du regard qu'il posa sur moi.

Et je pris peur. Car le sentiment que j'avais tenté d'effacer i peine quelques secondes jaillit de nouveau en moi, tel un geyser. Je pris peur, car ma volonté menaçait de s'écrouler, et, sans elle, j'allais le violer sur place. J'éprouvais de l'attirance pour cet enfoiré. Et lui, il continuait de s'approcher. Toujours aussi lentement, et toujours aussi sur de lui. Il prit mon visage entre ses doigts et s'approcha. Il rompit alors la frontière entre nos deux visages. Et il m'embrassa. Tendrement. Ce contact m'électrisa, me foudroya. Ses lèvres respiraient la fraîcheur. Et dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Divinement bien. Il me bécotait la commissure de mes lèvres, demanda l'autorisation d'entrer. Ce que je lui cédai volontiers, comme dénuée de toute conscience.

Pauvre fille… Tu viens de tomber dans son piège. Une fois qu'il t'aura mis dans son lit, il te délaissera et te brisera le cœur. Sans aucune pitié. Comme autrefois. Reprend-toi et plus vite que ça ! Me criait mon instinct. Et ma volonté repris le dessus. Je posai mes mains sur son torse qui était, entre autre, divinement bien sculpté, et le repoussa de toutes mes maigres forces. Le baiser touchant sa fin, je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'en souvenir. Nous nous séparâmes, moi à bout de souffle, et rouge pivoine, et lui, manifestement mécontent de ne pas en avoir eu plus.

_ Sakura… Prononça-t-il, sensuellement lâchant une bombe dans mon esprit.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Ce mot était une bombe atomique sur ma conscience. Pire qu'Hiroshima ou Nagasaki. Et ma conscience, que me disait-elle ? Elle, elle en redemandait. Peu importait les conséquences d'ailleurs, elle en voulait encore. Mais mon corps bougea, et partit dans la direction opposé. Il ne bougea pas tout seul non, mais sous l'influence de ma volonté. Je courais dans la direction opposé de cet endroit maudit. Je fuyais. Revenant dans la cour du lycée, qui était vide, j'en déduis que les cours avaient déjà commencé. J'entrais alors par la grande porte du lycée et me remis à courir, essoufflant mon pauvre petit cœur. Le son de mes pas résonnait dans le couloir, et je perçus un autre son. Un autre bruit de pas. Sûrement ceux de Sasuke. Je redoublais alors d'effort, et arrivai enfin devant ma classe. Je toquai, et allai directement m'asseoir sans demander mon reste. Tout le monde me regardait.  
Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais toute rouge ? Non, pensez-vous, parce que je portais un tee-shirt blanc, qui était mouillé. Le professeur nous rappelant à l'ordre, la classe reprit son cours normal. Pour se refaire interrompre par l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il entra, silencieusement et ignora délibérément les remarques du professeur sur son attitude. Et je sentis de nouveau son regard sur moi. Je rougis de nouveau et Hinata, ma voisine me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je la rassurai en lui disant que ces enfoirés me mataient et que ça me faisait quand même de l'effet de voir tant de regard posé sur moi. Enfin, c'était surtout le sien. Intense et troublant. Le cours se déroulait, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. A cause de lui.

[…]

La sonnerie retentit dans mes deux oreilles comme une libération. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires, et laissait Hinata sur le cul. Je posai mon sac sur mon dos, bousculai quelques élèves et sortis en trombe de la salle. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir, et me mis presque à courir sous le regard ahuris des élèves qui traînaient dans le couloir, car je sentais bien que Sasuke me suivait. Ce couloir, c'était un peu l'artère centrale de l'école. Il y avait tous les casiers des élèves, et pratiquement toutes les salles de cours partaient d'ici. Après, pour les matières scientifiques comme la Science de la Vie et de la Terre, bref la SVT, et la Physique-chimie, nous utilisions des labos qui se trouvaient dans un autre bâtiment. Je dus passer devant l'infirmerie pour sortir, comme tous les élèves. Ce couloir habituellement bondé était parsemé de quelques couples. J'arrivais devant l'infirmerie et une question s'imposa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi y avait-il une file d'attente devant la porte de l'infirmerie ? Mais des voix m'interrompirent dans ma réflexion :

_ Dégagez, dégagez ! Crièrent deux hommes d'une voix tonitruante.

Ils filèrent à toute allure devant moi, supportant le poids d'un élève. Il était installé sur une civière, et suait à grosse goutte. Pourtant, il semblait paisible, mais comme éteint. Sans vie. Mort. L'infirmière, qui devait être surchargé bouscula toute la file, se frayant un chemin vers son nouveau patient.

_ Encore un qui s'est évanoui, Mademoiselle.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir, mais se rapprocha très vite du jeune homme. Elle l'ausculta minutieusement, se releva et prit la parole :

_ Tombé dans le coma plus précisément. Pauvre enfant, il l'a aussi attrapé.

Elle ordonna aux deux hommes de l'amener, ce qui arracha des soupirs et des gémissements de mécontentement dans la file d'attente. Mais, je perdais trop de temps à m'attarder ici, car en me retournant, je le revis. Curieuse chose, il n'était pas accompagné de sa fidèle greluche ou défouloir si vous préférez. Et ce foutu sentiment revint. En même temps qu'une autre de ses greluches. Bien sûr qu'il en avait plusieurs, vous le prenez pour qui ? C'est un Uchiwa tout de même ! Et un nouveau sentiment naquit en moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant sa « copine » arriver, et en m'imaginant la longue séance de pelotage qui allait en découler. De la jalousie ? Envers elle, plutôt crever que de l'avouer. J'ai ma fierté moi ! J'en ai surtout une, ce que cette fille n'a pas. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de Sasuke, il la repoussa. Chose incroyable. Il venait de refréner consciemment ses pulsions masculines. Et il me regardait toujours, ne prêtant aucune attention à la pauvre fille qui gémissait pour savoir ce qui arrivait à son Sasuke-kun chérie d'amour qu'elle aime de tout son grand cœur débordant d'amour pour son corps. Aucune réponse. Et il continuait de s'avancer vers moi. Mon corps jugeant bon que la fuite était la meilleure option, mes jambes me transportèrent près de la porte en communication avec l'extérieur. Je la poussai brutalement, et sentis alors l'air me cajoler, comme à son habitude. Je lui dis clairement que ce n'était pas le moment, et continuais de courir à travers les élèves. Je ne cessais de m'étonner devant les scènes qui s'offraient à moi. Des personnes qui se détestaient profondément, donnaient libre recours à embrassade, et d'autres choses trop osées pour être faite dans un lycée. Des revirements de situations inattendues. Comme avec Temari et Shikamaru. J'entrepris d'escalader la grille, même si ce n'était pas la fin des cours, trop apeurée pour me retourner et faire la gentille fille à sa maman. Quand j'eus enfin finie d'arpenter cette grille, je retombai lourdement sur le béton, sans aucune grâce et me préparai de nouveau à partir. Au moment où j'allais repartir, un bras me retint. La main ferme et virile de Sasuke Uchiwa retenait mon poignet. Me maudissant de tant apprécier ce contact, je réussis à marmonner une quelconque chose :

_ Sasuke, lâche-moi…

_ Non. Me répondit-il, d'un tec sec et tranchant.

Ça ne servait rien de polémiquer, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me lâcher. Et ce ton m'attendrit, j'eus l'impression qu'il tenait un peu à moi. Et depuis quand c'est comme ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'éprouve cette connerie monumentale ? Depuis que je suis tombée dans ce foutu coma. Je m'étais évanouie, comme ça pouf, d'un coup et dans mon lit. Et je m'étais retrouvée dans un hôpital blanc, blanc et encore blanc. Hôpital = blessés ou malades. Malades = maladie. Sakura à l'hôpital = malade. Donc amour = maladie. Oui, devant ce lumineux raisonnement qu'était le mien, personne ne pouvait contredire les faits. L'amour est un virus, une maladie virulente. Et je l'avais attrapée. Et vu le comportement plus qu'étrange de Sasuke, je supposai que lui aussi était gravement atteint. Je priai un quelconque miracle, espérant ardemment que l'on me sauve avant que je ne succombe à son regard. J'essayai de m'extraire de son emprise, mais il resserra sa prise, et me ramena contre les barreaux froids de la grille. Il m'entoura alors de ses deux bras, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je me sentis pleine à ce moment-là. J'avais ce que j'avais désiré auparavant : deux bras protecteurs. Les siens. Je me sentais peu à peu céder devant cette situation, fondant littéralement devant toutes les sensations qui m'assaillaient.

_ Mais lâche-la bordel ! Sakura ! Uchiwa, tu vas la lâcher oui ?! S'écria Hinata en tirant Sasuke par le bras.

Elle se mit carrément à le frapper. Lui, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd entre ses lèvres, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, toujours aussi bien avec moi. Et je me suis surprise à éprouver de la colère envers celle qui désirait nous séparer. Non… Je me battrais, les hommes sont tous des salops, même si lui, il paraît différent. J'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir. Je me retournai vers Sasuke et le regardai, imperceptible. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur mon corps, sentant l'entourloupe venir. Il me colla contre son torse, même si la grille nous empêchait de parfaitement nous sentir l'un contre l'autre. Puis, doucement et lentement, je me rapprochai un peu plus de son visage si parfait et posai tranquillement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me lâcha, me prit par les épaules, et passa une de ses mains dans ma chevelure, voulant nous rapprocher plus encore, pour intensifier ce baiser. Et ce fut une déchirure intérieure. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que ma volonté avait repris le contrôle de mon corps, et avait saisi cette chance. J'avais réussi à me dégager de son emprise, et j'avais reculé. Il était furieux et blessé. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait parfaitement ses émotions ressortir. Hinata, elle, resta estomaquer devant ce qui s'était passé. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et tous les élèves présents dans la cour – dont la plupart des groupies de MON Sasuke – faisaient de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, les groupies reprirent vie et se mirent à hurler leur fureur grandissante. Elles s'étaient même mises à courir vers nous, bousculant Hinata, et s'accrochant désespérément à leur Sasuke-kun qu'elles aiment de tout leur petit cœur. Moi, je me reculais un peu plus chaque secondes, me retenant de crier à Sasuke ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pour sa part, il avait la tête coincé entre deux barreaux et cria.

_ Ne pars Sakura ! Reste. Reste avec moi.

_ Je... Je… Je ne peux pas… Réussis-je à balbutier.

Oui, il fallait vraiment que je parte. Sinon, je serai dans son lit en à peine quelques minutes. Et il me lâcha une bombe atomique qui aurait eu encore plus d'effet que Hiroshima.

_ Je t'aime Sakura…

Mais j'étais déjà loin. Même si la distance n'atténuait en rien la douleur que j'éprouvais en ce moment, je me sentais mourir. Les larmes avaient depuis bien longtemps commencées à couler, dévalant mon corps librement. Je courais sur le trottoir, attisant au passage les regards quelques peu dédaigneux des passants. Je traversais les rues, voulant au plus vite trouver mon lit. Après quelques minutes de course intensive, la pluie commença à tomber, exprimant par la même occasion ma tristesse au monde. Je m'arrêtais enfin devant la grille de ma maison, et entrai chez moi. Ma mère ne devait sûrement pas être rentrée du travail. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, au moins, je n'aurais pas à me justifier. Je montais les escaliers, ne m'arrêtant même pas à la cuisine pour ma tartine quotidienne. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et traînai les pieds jusqu'à mon lit. Je montai sur le matelas, et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, toujours en pleurs. J'avais déjà ressentis cette émotion auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, cette émotion était multipliée au centuple. Je ne cessais de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé, en si peu de temps. Mais, il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Même si je sais que tôt au tard, je tomberais dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce la solution à ce problème. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Mais je voulais combattre cette maladie. Ce sentiment qui augmentait de seconde en seconde. J'allumai la télévision en face de mon lit, consciente qu'il fallait que je me distrais. Je zappais habillement, tombant sur des reportages animaliers, ou des dessins animés pour petite fille. Et je tombai par hasard sur les feux de l'amour. Hasard de merde. Puis, l'écran devint tout noir. Avais-je fâché Cupidon ou le hasard ? Tant mieux, ça leur fera les pieds. Et l'écran se ralluma, à peine une seconde plus tard, sur une dame qui devait faire partie du journal.

_ Mesdames, Messieurs. Désolé d'interrompre votre programme, mais nous avons reçu des informations de première importance il y a quelques minutes.

La jeune femme qui parlait était tirée à quatre épingles. Elle se tenait droite, un tas de feuilles manuscrites entre les mains. Elle se comportait exactement comme les serveurs des grands restaurants. Bref, elle avait un poteau dans le cul.

_ Une épidémie touche le monde, continua-t-elle, m'intriguant de plus en plus, les gens ne cessent de tomber dans le coma partout dans le monde, pour se réveiller, quelques temps plus tard. Ils tombent tous amoureux après ce coma. Nous recensons déjà plus de cinq millions de cas. Et ce chiffre ne cesse d'augmenter. Les hôpitaux sont débordés de patients. Peut-être est-ce Cupidon ou Aphrodite qui se mêlent du destin. Faites attention à vous, et bonne journée.

Et l'écran revint sur la chaîne précédente. Tout s'expliquait. Je savais bien qu'éprouver des sentiments aussi vite pour une personne n'était pas normal. La commentatrice avait annoncé cette nouvelle comme étant bonne. Pas selon moi. J'étais malade, très malade. J'étais tombée amoureuse, me dis-je dans un soubresaut, et qui plus est de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa. Et ma volonté céda au moment où je m'avouai ce fait.

[…]

Hinata courait à en perdre haleine. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien, et elle devait la rejoindre pour l'aider. Elle avait bien noté l'adresse de Sakura dans un mémo sur son portable. Elle le déverrouilla, entra dans le menu, et accéda au mémo : 35 rue des Abysses. Elle sortit de l'école, réussissant à passer dans le la foule de groupies autour d'un Sasuke, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son aimée. Elle traversa la rue, et entrevit le bus que Sakura prenait habituellement pour rentrer chez elle. Elle courut vers l'arrêt, voulant de toutes ses forces attraper ce putain de bus, mais il redémarra sans elle. Ni une ni deux, elle entreprit de commencer un marathon en solo avec des ballerines derrière le car :

_ Arrête-toi enfoiré ! S'écria-t-elle, comme une lionne avec un sourire carnassier.

Le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur, prêt à faire le parfait contraire de ce qu'on lui venait de demander. Mais il se ravisa, ayant bien trop peur de mourir. La jeune femme arriva à hauteur du véhicule, et le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte, suant à grosses gouttes. Elle passa devant lui, alla s'asseoir sur une place normalement réservés aux vieilles personnes, et laissa le chauffeur souffler. Content d'avoir survécu, mais toujours conscient du danger que représentait la jeune femme, il redémarra en trombe, voulant à tout prix atteindre au plus vite l'arrêt de cette folle. Il s'arrêta à l'arrêt suivant, et regarda sur l'écran devant lui, mais ne vit pas la psychopathe descendre. Il laissa entrer les passants dont une vieille dame, qui alla se poster devant la jeune femme avec un regard insistant.

_ Pourriez-vous me céder cette place jeune fille ? Demanda la vieille dame, utilisant un ton faisant plus partie du registre de l'ordre que de la question.

Hinata releva la tête, prête à égorger la personne qui lui avait demandé cela, et ne céda pas devant cette vieille dame autoritaire.

_ Non, reste debout la vieille, t'auras moins de ride.

La vieille en question s'offusqua de cette réponse, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Elle bougonna quelques injures, et s'accrocha à un des barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Le chauffeur s'arrêta de nouveau, et regarda dans le rétroviseur. Encore un fou, qui lui refaisait la même scène que l'autre folle. Un jeune homme au regard onyx et aux cheveux charbon le poursuivait. Jugeant que ce n'était pas sa journée, et qu'un congé serait le bienvenue, il redémarra, ne laissant pas le temps au brun de le menacer comme l'avait fait l'adolescente tout à l'heure. Il appuya sur le champignon, et prit des virages serrés. Et son écran se mit à clignoter d'une lueur rouge : cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'arrêter pour laisser une personne descendre. Et la personne en question désirant descendre de ce foutu bus était justement la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta sans demander son reste, soulagé, remercia le ciel et reprit sa route.

Hinata, enfin descendue et énervée, se remit à courir, vers l'adresse de son amie en se répétant le numéro trente-cinq. Elle arriva enfin devant et remarqua que la grille était ouverte, ce qui signifiait que son amie était belle et bien chez elle. Elle prit le double des clés que Sakura lui avait donné, et ferma la barrière, consciente que Sasuke ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle entra doucement dans la maison et se mit à monter les marches quatre par quatre. Elle entra dans la chambre de Sakura, et ce qu'elle vit la figea : son amie avait été secouée comme un prunier par son esprit, et n'arrêtait pas de répéter des mots incompréhensibles :

_ Suke, suke, suke, suke, suke, suke, sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ze t'aime, je veux te sentir contre moi, je veux sentir ta queue s'élever contre ma cuisse…

Quoi de plus choquant ? De voir son amie amoureuse voilà ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant. Et surtout, qu'elle prononce ses mots. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du médecin privé de sa famille :

_ Allô ? Docteur ! Oui, mon amie est secouée comme un prunier, elle est devenue totalement gaga et ne cesse de répéter son nom ! Elle est tombée amoureuse ! S'écria Hinata avant de tomber dans le coma, elle aussi. Tout sauf Naruto. Pitié, fut ses dernières pensées.

Ino avait subi le même sort peu de temps après Sakura, et elle était actuellement occupée avec un certain Kiba. Comprenez que nous ne pouvons la deranger dans ce moment décisif.

Et tous autant qu'il sont, même Suigetsu et Juugo, vécurent heureux et le taux de natalité dans le monde explosa. (WTF ?!)

Fin

Faites peter les reviews !

Votre auteur adoré, Le Visiteur.


End file.
